Yugioh 5Ds Oneshots
by animekittykat16
Summary: Series of Oneshots staring Jack and My Oc character Trina Fudo.Rated for later stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this short story!**  
><strong>I only own my Oc character and this story plot. (Their all six by the way.)<br>Rated:K**

* * *

><p>It was a sunshiny day at the Orphanage, and everyone was outside. Crow, Jack, and Kiryu were playing tag, While Trina and Yusei helped Martha in the garden. "Trina, dear can you bring the hose over here, while Yusei and I get the seeds from the hose?" Martha asked. The little raven-haired girl nodded and said,"Okay, one hose coming up!" She skipped over to the shed, and picked up the hose. But when she went to bring it over it tugged her back a bit. "Hey, Mr. Shed let go. Martha needs the hose!" She tugged and tugged on the hose, hoping to free it but it didn't happen. She saw Crow and Kiryu run by and tired to get there attention but they were to caught up in their game to hear her. She frowned and sat down on the ground. Tears filled her eyes and she was about to burst out crying, until she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw that Jack was looking at her with a confused expression, he then knelt down next to the girl,"Why are you crying Trina? Did you get hurt?" Trina shook her head and pointed to the hose. "M-Martha needed t-the hose f-for the garden*sniff*a-and I t-tried to get i-it out b-but it's s-stuck." Jack looked at the hose, then at the ravenette girl who's blue eyes were now filled with tears. He frowned and patted the girl on the head. "Well, that's no reason to cry, all you had to do was ask for help." Then he smiled and stood up "Here I'll help ya." she stared at him in awe, then smiled and jumped up, "Really? oh, Thank you Jack!" She hugged the Astralian boy,who was blushing. The both of them grabbed the hose and started to pull. "Alright, It feels like it's coming lose. Just one more pull, and it'll be free." They pulled as hard as they could and the hose was free. Even though they both landed on the ground, and she got dirty the blue-eyed girl was happy. "Thanks again, Jack. Your always there for me!" She kissed him on the cheek, which made the boy blush even more. Just then Martha came over, "What's going on here?" The ravenette smiled up at the woman and held up the hose,"Jack helped me get the hose unstuck, Martha!" Martha smiled down at the girl. "oh...well that was nice of him, wasn't it." She ruffled the boy's hair a bit. She nodded and blushed, when she looked over at the blonde; who blushed right back. Martha looked at the, with a knowing smile. "Well then, Trina how about you and Jack go inside and clean up. You've got dirt all over you, and we haven't even started on the garden yet",She chuckled. The two nodded,"Okay Martha." Trina smiled a sly smiled then darted off saying,"Race you there!" "Jack smiled and ran,"hey no far you got a head start!" The two ran to the house giggling while Martha shook her head smiling down at Yusei. "Don't worry Yusei, Jack will take good care of your sister. You'll see." Yusei looked up at her confused, but shrugged it off. Of course, what would a six year old know about love.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! ^-^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another short story, hope you like it!**  
><strong>I only own my Oc character and this story plot.<br>Rated:between K+ and T**

* * *

><p>"Trina, you need to stay here." "Why can't I help? I'm part of The Enforcers too!" The raven-haired girl pouted. She wore a similar outfit to her brothers except that her shirt was a light blue, that was almost white. Kalin sighed and turned to Yusei. "Yusei, you tell her she can't come. She's your sister." "But she never listens." Crow walked over,"Let me try." He turned to Trina and stated,"Trina, It's not safe. You could get hurt, you have to stay here." "Kalin, Pleaseee~ can I come?"She pleaded. "See." Yusei sighed and shook his head. "Hey guys, what are we standing around for?" Jack said as he came to the front door which was blocked by the ravenette. The girl pulled a teary-eyed face and blinked up at him,"Yusei and Kalin won't let me go help you guys. Don't you want me around Jack?" The boy blinked and looked at the others who were signaling to tell him to say 'no'. He sighed and turned to the pouting girl. "I'm sorry Trina, but I have to agree with them. It's <em>way<em> to dangerous, and the last thing I want to see is you getting hurt." He stroked her cheek, and smiled sadly."Please just stay with Martha, it's only this one time."The three teens standing off to the side, looked at her and were petrified. She looked ready to murder something, or some_one_. But to their surprise she just sighed and hugged him. "Be careful then...for me." He smiled and hugged her back,"I always am." When they pulled away, she clutched at the sliver locket around her neck. It held on one side a picture of her Parents, while the other side had originally been blank. She had put a picture of the blonde Australian boy and her ;when they were little; in that slot. "Well, let's get going." Kalin said. As the others filed out Jack placed a hand on Trina's shoulder. "Don't worry, i'll make sure Yusei stays out of trouble too." "I heard that!" yelled Yusei. The two giggled and looked at each other. "Well, see ya soon." Jack waved. "Wait." She hesitantly unclasped the locket and placed it around his neck,"For good luck..." she smiled a bit. He smiled down at her with a slight blush, knowing how precious the locket was to her. "T-thanks." He coughed, hoping to hide the fact that he was embarresed."I-I'll take god care of it." Trina blushed, and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll hold ya too that promise.I'm pratically giving you my heart." She smiled and winked. Jack blushed and scratched his head. "uh, right. S-see ya." he turned and smacked into the door frame."Ow..." He rubbed his nose then exited out the door. The ravenette chuckled and went to stand outside the door, watching as the four teens ran off. She sighed and clutched at her shirt,"Please be safe." She whispered before a little girl, from the Orphanage tugged on her arm and asked her to read her a story. She smiled and followed the girl inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. -^-^-<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you like it!  
><strong>**I only own my Oc character and this story plot.  
>Rated:T<strong>

* * *

><p>"Trina, Forget about him." Kiryu said to the girl who was sitting by a window. She sighed and looked out the window, "...I Can't." She whispered. "But he Left you. He stole Yusei's Bike, His Stardust!And Put you here in this prision like me! You can't seriously still love the guy!" Yes, they were talking about Jack. Her first friend..her first love...and her first heart break. "I know...but I just can't help it." the girl said with a tear running down her cheek. "Trina," He walked over to her and took her chin in his hand. "Get it through your head, He doesn't love you like I do; He'll never love you like I do!" He said letting his anger start to take over. He had always been jealous of the looks Trina and Jack had given each other when they had all been the enforcers. "I-I'm sorry, Kiryu." she wipped at her tears. Kiryu smiled sadly and kissed her cheeks. "It's alright, were together now, that's all that matters." He said softly holding onto her from behind and kissing her neck. All the while she was thinking of Jack, and how she wished it was him with her at this moment, Not Kiryu. She didn't love Kiryu the way she loved Jack. It was pretty much forced. She remebered the night she and Kiryu had shared their 'first kiss', a kiss she never wanted from him:<p>

_Flashback*_

_"Trina go warn Kiryu, it's sector security!" Yusei shouted to her seeing the vehicles. She nodded and ran into the hideout where Kiryu was hiding. "Kiryu we have to go, now! It's Sector Security!" Kiryu turned to her and smiled wickedly,"Really, and Where'sYusei? Crow? Or Even Jack? Their all fighting against me aren't they!" He yelled at her. "Your with them too, Aren't you! You always side with Jack, Don't you!" He gripped the front of her shirt looking ready to punch her. She flinched, closing her eyes and tried to protect herself. "Why," She opened an eye slowly to see Kiryu Staring at her sadly,"Why...Why don't you love me, Trina?" Tears started to fall from his eyes, and he glared at her,"WHY?" He shook her. "WHAT"S SO SPECIAL ABOUT JACK? WHY DOES HE HAVE ALL YOUR AFFECTION, ALL YOUR LOVE?" He shook her to the point where she thought her head would rip off, "K-Kiryu, please. I-I Do l-love you." She let out shakily, she was about to say 'but like a brother', but he never let her finish**. **He hugged her tight, crying into her shoulder."Oh, Trina..." He cupped her face and kissed her hard. She was shocked and wanted to push him away but before she could the door slamed open and Sector Security came in,"Kiryu Kessler, You're under arrest!" Kiryu parted from her lips, lifted his head and laughed crazily. "I don't care anymore, as long as I have my Flower! Nothing can bring me down!" He hugged Trina tighter to him as Trina just stared in fear. The cops looked at each other, then one said,"She must have been his help, arrest her too!" They Agreed and Trina and Kiryu were cuffed and brought to a vehicle. Yusei stared in shock as he saw his sister being brought with Kiryu. "Wait she-!" One of the cops patted Yusei on the shoulder and said, "Good Job son, thanks for the help." Kiryu Looked at Yusei shocked then glared,"You..." Then the doors were slamed and They drove away Leaving Trina alone with her crazed freind._

End Flashback*

Ever since then, Kiryu had always thought that Trina had confessed her love for him; when she hadn't; and were now(Supposedly) dating. All the while she wished that her white knight would see the light and come to rescue her from this living nightmare, that had become her life. and before she fell asleep she thought of the only people she considered friends;

'_Crow...Yusei...Jack...Help me...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. ^-^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the super delay  
>*bows* Gomensai!<br>Hope you enjoy! :D**

**I own nothing and no one but Trina  
>Rated: M, for mentions of rape and abuse<strong>

* * *

><p>After a few months, Trina finally escaped, along with her brother, from Sector Security and came home to the Orphanage to see Martha. Not long after that Trina went with Yusei to meet the Twins: Leo and Luna; and Akiza, though she called her Aki. She reunited with Crow, then Jack came and she lost it. She broke down and cried refusing to have anything to do with him, then running up the stairs; locking herself in her room. Which hurt the blonde to no end. Unknown to the others, before Yusei had been brought to sector security. Kalin had knew he would never have Trina's heart because of Jack so he would abuse poor Trina, even if all she did was blink; telling her this was all Jack's fault. She just ingored him and endured. Then one night Kalin took it too far, Trina had been sleeping peacefully;dreaming of her white knight, Jack Atlas. It wouldn't have been a problem, if Trina hadn't sighed his name while Kalin was awake and could hear her. He had gotten so enraged that he had woken her up, tied her down, and raped her. After it was done, he again told her that this was all Jack's fault, she was so scared she had started to believe him. Then Yusei came along and the two got out together, she got a bit better being away from Kalin, but she was forever scared of anything that had to do with him; including the threats he used of Jack Atlas.<p>

Everyone was working on something or other: Yusei was working on his bike, Aki took the twins to the park, Crow had his job; Which left Jack to sit and mope on the couch with Trina bawlling her eyes out upstairs. Jack thought about her little 'fit' earlier as Crow called it, and wonder why she didn't want him touching her in any way. He understood why he let Akiza and the twins near her and Yusei, but come on; Crow hugs her and she smiles like old times. He holds out his hand to her and she starts freaking out, crying into her brother's arms. Jack sighed, he wanted to find out what had happend to his childhood crush. He got up from his spot on the couch and walked up the stairs to her and knocked. "Who is it..." she was so soft he almost didn't hear her,"It's me, I want to talk with you about something." He stood there for a mintue listening to silence, he almost gave up and went back down until she said, "Alright, come in." He opend the door and frowned at what he saw.

She was sitting up on the opposite side of the bed, back facing him, brushing out her mid-back length hair. "What do you want Jack." She asked not facing him. Her voice had caught a bit, letting the blonde know how long she had cried for. Jack sighed and walked closer to the ravenette."Trina, what's wrong? I get your probably still upset with me, but please Trina..." He had reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, which startled her and she jumped away from him,"**Let ****me go!**" She turned to look at him, tears running down her cheeks."Trina.." "**Leave me alone! Please!**" Jack held her steady though she thrashed about to get away from him. She succeded and crumpled to floor, curling into a ball. "Just leave me alone..."She her like this broke Jack's heart,"Trina, please. I just want to help you, everyone does. But we can't help unless ya tell us what's bothering you." There wasn't any sound, except Trina's whimpering sob's. Jack sighed and walked out the door knowing he wouldn't get through to her, but he would keep trying. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this short story, sorry again for the super long delay! ^-^'<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, again sorry for the super long delay. Getting things ready for Graduation, then college. Yikes! Lol ^-^ Enjoy!**

Rated:K

* * *

><p>"Trina, over here!" Jack yelled. The two of them had run off to the old abandoned theater in Satellite, a regular hideout for the rambunctious eight year old's. It was dusty and damp thanks to the summer heat. An old throne sat dead center of the stage. Jack plopped himself down.<p>

"Someday I'll be King! Just you wait!" He boasted.

Trina rolled her eyes and jumped on the blonde, sitting in his lap. "What about me Jack?" she questioned twirling a piece of her raven hair around her finger.

"What about you?" the Australian teased.

"I wanna be Queen!" She squealed, her enthusiasm echoing off the walls.

He laughed, "Here's the deal: When I become King, you'll rule beside me as my Queen."

Trina tapped her chin in thought, holding her pinky out to him saying, "Pinky-Promise?"

Jack enclosed her pinky with his, "Of Course, Jack Atlas never breaks a promise."

Trina hugged him tight around the neck. "Your my bestest friend in the whole world Jack."

"And your mine too Trina." He returned the embrace. "We need to head back though, Martha will be looking for us soon."

The two got off the throne and headed home. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. ;)<strong>


End file.
